


lucky

by Kathy434



Category: Kathy434
Genre: M/M, kudios
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy434/pseuds/Kathy434
Summary: 有人看吗？有人看的话我继续更，第一次发文，渣笔勿介。





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> 有人看吗？有人看的话我继续更，第一次发文，渣笔勿介。

他1999年

他2000年

他有一双只装的下他的桃花眼

他有一对只看见他小虎牙才会露出来的梨涡

—— ——

我爱你

爱了整整一个曾经

从无知到成熟

从冲动到克制

 

 

正文：

—— 凯——

他爱上易烊千玺了

很早很早就爱上了

他想等他明白

假如他只待他如兄弟

那他就做他一辈子的兄弟

带着“面具”生活

“面具”前，他是他最好的朋友

“面具”后，他是最最爱他的人

仅此而已

就算遍体鳞伤

只要他相信他，把他当最好的哥们，就够了

源说幺。

可他爱他，他不愿意失去他，这样再好不过了

再大的痛苦，他也愿意

【爱情里，先开口的那一个是输的最惨的】

不是吗

谁叫他先爱上了他呢

—— 千——

他爱上凯了

他想。

他向来都很冷静

 

第一次感觉到不对劲的地方

是那次吧

那天是他生日

他连夜坐飞机回来就是为了他的生日

当他去机场接他的时候

他对他说

终于赶上了，这么晚了你还来干嘛，天气这么冷，怎么不多穿点

嗓子沙哑的不行，可面前的人丝毫不在意帮他戴好帽子

他半天看着他说不出话

你是傻了吗？除去那一身的疲惫，语气里的调侃还是和从前一样

没有，你才傻了…这么晚了…还飞过来…你不是傻子是什么…

越说到后面，他的声音就越小

忽然感觉肩膀一沉

还好，工作不是很累

说着他就把自己的外套披到了他的身上

你都听到了？他惊讶道

他不说话

他才意识到他的外套在自己这里，

而他身上仅一件长袖

他低头看着自己身上的外套

仿佛有什么东西不一样了

一股惊慌伴随着不知名的情绪涌上心头

他那双桃花眸和虎牙深深地刻在他的心上

 

他猛然的回过神来

原来自己已经爱上他了

不 没有 那只是担心而已

 

 

 

——凯——

情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死可以生。生而不可与死，死而不可复生者，皆非情之至也。大概说的就是他吧，用情之至。

他很早就爱上易烊千玺了

他自己都不知道

在他眼里，他就是最好的

他不想他受到一丝伤害

他以前从来都不知道

易烊千玺的梨涡那么的好看

现在他只想把他的梨涡藏起来

连同他人一起藏起来

让他只对自己笑

让他眼里只有他

让他永远记住他

让他只属于自己

让他身上全是自己的记号

他想要他.他想占有他.他想品尝他的味道.

他想看他在他身下的样子

他想让他从头到尾都只属于他一个人

他想把他囚禁起来

他想他想的发疯。

但他不能

—— ——

他们两都爱着对方

一个是不承认

一个极力忍耐

—— ——

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看，勿上升真人


End file.
